The need exists for an inexpensive, easy-to-use lifting system to facilitate the lifting and moving of heavy objects by a single individual, and which may be installed in a vehicle or trailer. Crane or hoist systems currently used in buildings are generally not adaptable for use in vehicles or trailers.
A vehicle having a self-contained lifting system could allow a single individual to pick-up and deliver heavier packages than is currently possible. Also, the system could be used to secure loads during transport.